Too Much Information
by ProudDyspraxicWriter
Summary: Emmett doesn't like talking about bras. Oneshot. Doc/OC


Too Much Information

Her long blonde ponytail swinging from side to side, fourteen year old Rose Bevan dashed across the road, almost being knocked over by a car, to catch up with her best friend. Emmett Brown was a nerd. He was obsessed with science and inventing things – his life was consumed by it – and he wasn't the sort to have many friends. But there was something so charming about him that Rose couldn't help but adore. He was so gosh-darn irresistible! The girl called out his name and when he turned around, she waved frantically to him. Then she approached him.

" Hello!" she cried cheerfully.

Bashfully, Emmett's cheeks turned the colour of beetroot. Why did she always have to talk to him? " Oh, hey, Rose," he said awkwardly.

" So what did you think of Mr. Merritt's class?" her soft London accent coiled out of her mouth. " When is he ever going to get to teach the fun stuff? You know, like Charles Dickens or something. Shakespeare is boring!" she moaned.

Emmett shrugged, avoiding all eye contact. " It's OK, I guess."

" I suppose you're liking Miss. Jenkins' class?" she asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.

The boy's large dark brown eyes lit up and a wide toothy grin spread across his face as Rose uttered the name of the science teacher. " Oh, yes. I do! Physics is the best subject! Though it's a bit too easy sometimes. I did my own research with my dad over the summer so Jenkins is teaching the class topics I already know. So that way, it's a little boring sometimes," he jabbered excitedly.

" Oh…" answered Rose, uninterested. She shot him a small smile which he didn't notice. A few seconds later, she changed the subject. " So, guess what?" she smiled.

" What?"

" Do I look different in any way?" she riddled.

Emmett took a good, hard look at her. From her feet to her head, he searched almost every inch of her. But whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, she didn't look different at all. " You don't…Uh, no. You're just the same as you were yesterday," he replied, shaking his head of long blonde curls, suddenly feeling tongue-tied around her.

" Wanna bet?" she said coyly. " I am, in fact, wearing my first bra today."

At the mention of bra, Emmett blushed violently and felt even shyer than he did before. His eyes darted in all directions, desperately wishing he were somewhere else, and not in the middle of an awkward conversation. " Well, that's very nice to hear, Rose, but I don't think this is the appropriate place to talk about such things as, um, _bras_." He shuddered as that horrible word passed his lips. If he couldn't even _talk_ togirls, there was no way he could talk about girls' personal issues.

Rose looked around. " Why not? No one's listening and we _are_ friends, aren't we? Friends talk about things like this," she responded.

" Do they? I didn't know." Emmett began to pick up the pace and soon, he was swiftly jogging down the pavement, desperately trying to get away from the pretty young English girl.

" Emmett, wait!" He stopped and she caught up to him. " Emmett, I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

The boy shrugged, shuffling his feet. " It's OK. I get it. You're excited about your first bra, I get it. But, um, you do realise I'm male, right? And I don't know about other males of my age, but I'm not really a fan of talking about…_b-bras_. It's weird."

Rose nodded. " I'm sorry, Em. Too much information, yes?"

" Yeah," he replied, nodding in agreement.

" Still friends?"

He shrugged again. " If you want," he smiled, blushing once more. He preferred to be on his own for the most of the time, but he liked Rose. She was a nice girl and she was especially friendly to him.

" Great! Again, I'm so, so sorry. Right, got to go!" she cried.

Just before she ran off, she gave Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek. As she started dashing off home, he stared at her, amazed that at what she'd just done. Then he gave a small and slight goofy smile. " Bras are great…" he mumbled and his legs turned to jelly.


End file.
